


Dirty games

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Открой дверь”, - снова говорит Ричард, но только для него, для Коннора в его голове. Тот послушно распахивает дверь кабинки, из которой доносился неясный шум, замирая с расширенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом.На крышке унитаза, совершенно спокойно сидит Ричард, а на его коленях, со спущенными штанами ёрзает не кто иной, как Гэвин Рид, толкаясь стояком в ладонь андроида и обеими руками зажимая себе рот, чтобы не стонать в голос.





	1. Урезонить Рида

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует какие работы ещё есть по данному пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Коннор не уверен в хитросплетениях человеческого поведения, но в том, что детектив Рид — мудак, сомневаться не приходится. Как, впрочем, и в его ненависти ко всем андроидам на свете. Даже после того, как к ним прислали Ричарда и они стали работать вместе, весь отдел каждый день слышит о том, как сильно Гэвин ненавидит своего напарника и всех его собратьев.

Урезонить Рида пытались многие, включая Хэнка, но тот, кажется, один из редкого типа людей, которым просто нравится быть говнюками, и который продолжает придумывать разнообразные прозвища андроидам забавы ради, не заботясь ни о чьих чувствах, кроме собственных.

— Однажды он перестанет, — философски пожимает плечами Рич, когда Коннор спрашивает его, как тот вообще может выносить ужасный характер напарника. — Нужно просто набраться терпения.

Коннору это откровенно не помогает — его и Ричарда Гэвин задирает чаще других, но опускаться до уровня детектива Коннор не хочет, а потому на колкости не отвечает, пускай и спокойствие явно познавшего на каком-то восточном сайте дзэн Рича ему недоступно.

«Ну как, как он выносит этого засранца?» — продолжает изумляться Коннор, заходя в мужской туалет, чтобы хоть немного побыть наедине со своими мыслям, когда он в участке, и привести себя в порядок особенно после недавней феерической речи детектива Рида, в которой тот радостно указал на все промахи создателя андроидов.

В одной из кабинок подозрительно шумно, и Коннор делает несколько неуверенных шагов, приоткрывая рот, чтоб спросить, всё ли порядке, когда в голове вспыхивает отчётливый голос Рича:

«Коннор? Это ты?»

«Да», — мгновенно отвечает он, непонимающе глядя на кабинку. Андроидам туалет в принципе не нужен, так зачем бы…

«Открой дверь», — снова говорит Ричард, но только для него, для Коннора в его голове. Тот послушно распахивает дверь кабинки, из которой доносился неясный шум, замирая с расширенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом.

На крышке унитаза совершенно спокойно сидит Ричард, а на его коленях, со спущенными штанами ёрзает не кто иной, как Гэвин Рид, толкаясь стояком в ладонь андроида и обеими руками зажимая себе рот, чтобы только не стонать в полный голос.

Его лицо покраснело от возбуждения и напряжения, а между ягодиц проникает пара пальцев, на которые Коннор не сразу обращает внимание, пребывая в шоке от всего, только что увиденного. Первый порыв внезапно — захлопнуть дверь и сделать вид, что горячая сцена не отпечаталась на сетчатке его оптических приводов.

— Я говорил тебе, — обманчиво-мягко произносит на ухо Гэвина андроид, — говорил, что ему понравится это зрелище, если ты не перестанешь дразнить Коннора.

RK800 чувствует себя странно, однако он уверенно может сказать, что его лицо посинело от прилива синей крови, и он совершенно точно ощущает возбуждение особого типа, свойственное тем, кто жаждал расплаты, но получив её, даже не знает как к ней отнестись.

«Ты можешь присоединиться, — мягко говорит Ричард в его голове, — если хочешь. Он не против, не переживай».

По шалым от возбуждения глазам детектива, вжимающегося спиной в грудь андроида и подбрасывающего бёдра на его движения и без того видно, что он не против, но Коннор ещё сомневается. Он не уверен до тех пор, пока человек не протягивает к нему руки, а с губ не срывается чувственный протяжный всхлип, в котором потерялось его имя.

«Тебя он хочет дольше, чем меня», — замечает спокойно Ричард, скользя пальцами внутри податливо расслабившегося канала, попутно продолжая дразнить Гэвина вслух:

— Тебя предупреждали, да, Гэвин? Предупреждали, что так оно и будет. И как ты теперь сладко сжимаешь мои пальцы…

«Хочет?» — так же безмолвно отвечает Коннор, делая шаг, позволяя дверце кабинки захлопнуться у него за спиной.

Сильные руки мгновенно притягивают к горячему, взмокшему телу и, неожиданно ощущая страстный, неистовый поцелуй, оставленный самым главным мудаком, ненавидящим андроидов, на синтетических губах, Коннор замирает.

— Мы выглядим одинаково, и он надеялся, что его отпустит, — в интонациях Ричарда снова проскакивает нежность, когда Гэвин цепляется за шею Коннора, притягивая к себе ближе, вылизывая рот так, как даже в порно не делают — совершенно пошло и одурительно сладко. — А вышло, что он теперь мой, но он всё ещё хочет тебя.

По нижней губе Коннора проходятся ощутимо, но мягко зубами, и он отвечает тем же осторожным покусыванием. Реакция Гэвина совершенно непредсказуема, ведь стоит только положить свою руку на вздрагивающий живот, чувствуя, как всего человека передёргивает в первой волне оргазма, и он мелко трясётся от последующих, всхлипывая беззвучно

— Боже, Гэвин, так быстро, — мурлычет довольный Ричард ему на ухо, собирая семя пальцами. — Ты такой развратный.

«Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — повторяет спокойно Ричард, передавая в пакете информации ключ-сигнал от входной двери в квартиру напарника. — Или тебе достаточно знать, что он не так сильно ненавидит андроидов, как показывает? Решай сам».

Гэвин ещё поскуливает, вздрагивая от малейших и едва ощутимых прикосновений, но уже через несколько секунд справляется с накатившими эмоциями и поднимается, совершенно наглой, бесстыжей улыбкой одарив Коннора, приводит себя в порядок и выходит из кабинки, а меньше минуты спустя из туалета.

Ричард смотрит на него с чувством собственного превосходства и затаённой нежностью, о существовании которой можно догадаться только услышав полный ласки голос, тот, что, наверное, и сам Гэвин ни разу не слышал.

— А ты хочешь? — спрашивает Коннор, глядя на Рича в упор, когда тот неторопливо смывает с ладони человеческое семя.

— Если бы я не хотел, то не позвал бы тебя, — чуть пожимает плечами Рич, и оправляет свой форменный пиджак. — Я буду рад, если ты придёшь. И буду рад, если нет. Решай сам.

И он тоже покидает туалет, оставляя Коннора с разрозненными чувствами, спутанными мыслями и воспоминаниями о горячем, страстном поцелуе Гэвина Рида на своих губах.

Кажется, временами не всё так очевидно, как на первый взгляд.


	2. Приманить Коннора

Он находит квартиру Рида и Ричарда без проблем. Проблема — это сказать Хэнку, который волнуется за него, как за утраченного сына, о том, что он идёт в неизвестность, и когда вернётся сообщить никак не может, поэтому Коннор ограничивается простым «не буду дома до утра», и напутствием быть внимательнее, чтобы напарнику не пришлось вызволять его из беды.

Дверь в квартиру открывается по сигналу без запинки и проблем, и Коннор готов увидеть всё что угодно, от расчленёнки до вакханалии, но определённо не то как на расправленной кровати распластанный спящий детектив будет обнимать андроида, сопя ему в плечо, а тот, в свою очередь, что-то скачивает из сети.

«Ты пришёл», — улыбается Ричард, говоря бесшумно у него в голове, чтобы не разбудить человека.

Товарищ не спрашивает ни почему, ни на сколько, ни зачем — все эти вопросы были бы до крайности смущающими, но андроид спокойно принимает сам факт — Коннор пришёл. Вот и всё. Не пугаясь того, в какой странной форме девиантнулся сам Рич, и определённо принимая, что у человека, с которым он живёт, куча проблем в собственном аналоге софта.

«Ложись, он скоро проснётся», — продолжает Ричард, кивая на пустующую половину кровати, которую раньше, видимо, занимал человек.

Толстовку Коннор стягивает немного неловко, стараясь быть как можно тише, а вот джинсы и рубашку оставляет, когда ложится рядом, чувствуя себя ужасно неуверенно. В голове бьётся сравнение с пугливым зверьком, но оно до крайности забавно, так что это помогает немного расслабиться.

«Как вы сошлись?» — любопытствует Коннор, когда Ричард вынуждает его подвинуться ближе.

«Он такая заноза и доканывал меня до тех пор, пока мы не подрались, а там выяснилось, что я его возбуждаю, — чуть пожимает плечами Рич. — Он просто сводит с ума, поэтому секс стал хорошей отдушиной».

«Но как ты понял, что ты его любишь?» — продолжает любопытствовать Коннор, замирая, когда человек, почувствовавший тесноту, утыкается вдруг ему носом в грудь, не прекращая прижиматься задницей к паху 900.

«Он прикрыл меня в том деле с Версенами», — отвечает Ричард также голосом в голове, и кладёт руку на его, притягивая так, что Гэвин оказывается зажат в этом «бутерброде».

Воспоминания текут по соединившимся ладоням со сползающим скином, наглядно показывая то, как человек принял пулю, которая должна была поставить точку в жизни андроида, размозжив центр памяти и приведя его в окончательную негодность.

Тогда Коннор помнил, как все изумлялись, что детектив умудрился снова схлопотать ранение — на сей раз пулю в плечо, и каким-то невероятным образом вышло так, что записи о данном происшествии у андроида не оказалось во время судебного разбирательства.

Видимо, она была, но исключительно для частного пользования, потому что Гэвин там спрашивал тихо, явно пребывая на грани бессознательного:

— Дик? Ты цел, Дик? — он повторял бессвязно, но узнаваемо, впервые на памяти Коннора называя своего напарника по имени, а не каким-нибудь дурацким прозвищем, и в голосе человека было столько неподдельной тревоги, что очевидно, почему никто больше не увидел произошедшего, а его товарищ решил сохранить это воспоминание исключительно для себя.

Чужим такого не показывают, Коннор знает. И, похоже, из-за того, что он пришёл, то он больше не считается посторонним, а скорее частью своего.

Общего.

Серые глаза Ричарда встречаются с собственными и одаривают настолько тяжёлым взглядом, что становится ясно — так и есть. Ему не выпутаться, не вырваться из этих отношений, как из болота — если ступил и начал барахтаться, то тебе конец.

Ладонь Ричарда скользит по животу, а сам он всем телом прижимается к Гэвину со спины теснее, целуя его в плечо. Детектив льнёт к нему, словно кошак, которого решили погладить, притирается ближе, и когда он приоткрывает глаза и видит Коннора, то его сонный взгляд становится особенным. Такого выражения Коннору ещё ни разу не доводилось наблюдать, но серые глаза смотрят на него с насмешливой мягкостью.

— О, наш игрушечный полицейский решил присоединиться, — усмехается Гэвин, и Коннор замирает, чувствуя, как уверенные, сильные руки обнимают его за шею, заставляя лечь ещё ближе, обнять ещё крепче, оказаться так тесно, как только получится.

Захоти они с Ричардом, и расплющить беззащитного человека между корпусами не составило бы никаких проблем, мелькает у него в голове. Делать подобного, конечно, Коннор не собирается, зато эта мысль позволяет сбавить мгновенно и полно овладевающее им возбуждение так близко к нулю, как он вообще только может сейчас.

— Вам стоит быть добрее ко мне, детектив, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие говорит Коннор, отгоняя воспоминания, насколько горячим был инцидент в узкой туалетной кабинке, где он их застал. И не безосновательно — сейчас разморённый Гэвин притирается к нему стояком без тени смущения и тянет на себя для нового чувственного поцелуя, приоткрывая рот так, что взгляд мгновенно цепляется за выпирающие клыки и Коннор не удерживается, касаясь нижнего подушечкой большого пальца.

— Иначе ты меня арестуешь? — фыркает Гэвин весело, позволяя изучать свой рот беззастенчиво, и совершенно точно не ожидает того, что на его запястье защёлкнется холодный металл.

От звука закрывшихся наручников вздрагивают они оба.

— Отличная мысль, Гэв, — хмыкает Ричард под удивлённым взглядом своего человека.

Тот обнажает длинноватый верхний клык и вскидывает брови:

— Ты серьёзно?

— Конечно, — усмехается Рич, ловя вторую руку Гэвина за запястье и защёлкивая наручник за спиной.

У Коннора от этого вида перехватывает дыхание. Он не спрашивает, почему такая вещь хранится у них в тумбочке, поскольку ответ очевиден, но то, что происходит дальше, заставляет щёки посинеть от прилившей к ним охлаждающей жидкости.

Гэвин стонет, не скрывая своего наслаждения от чувства беспомощности, и тянется к нему, продолжая вжиматься всей спиной и скованными руками в Ричарда. Цепляет зубами первую из наглухо застёгнутых пуговиц воротника под удивлённым взглядом, и Коннора прошибает снова. Он проворачивает этот трюк настолько умело, что Коннору ничего не стоит догадаться, сколько раз человек проделывал такое же с форменной рубашкой своего напарника, что научился делать это так… Так…

Губы мажут по шее, когда он цепляет следующую, и ещё одну. Коротко стриженая макушка спускается дюйм за дюймом вниз, заставляя мелкие аналитические окончания на скине работать на полную мощность и будоражить фантазию настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Гэвин Рид раздевает его одними зубами, спускаясь.

Взгляд серых глаз неожиданно тёмный и завораживающий, он прожигает до самого насоса в корпусе, когда последние пара пуговиц попросту отлетают из-за того, что человек сжимает ткань и тянет её на себя, портя рубашку. Коннору наплевать, ведь он зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы и не в силах отвести от развратного, полного тягостного томления Гэвина взгляда ни на мгновение.

У него стоит — Коннор осознаёт, не сразу, а с некоторой задержкой. После того как он поставил себе дополнительные расширения, чтобы ощущать весь спектр удовольствий, то почти не пользовался им. Зря, ведь теперь это особенно приятно, поскольку скольжение горячей кожи по ткани джинсов и мягкое притирание такое сладкое, что Коннор неосознанно пытается впаять лицо детектива в собственный пах.

Тот не сопротивляется, лишь цепляет язычок от молнии зубами и аккуратно тянет вниз, когда по спине проходятся медленно ладони Ричарда. Под его руками Гэвин выгибается, словно он и правда кошак, и скользит губами вниз, уверенно сдвигая край трусов и накрывая ими возбуждённый член, пока Ричард стаскивает с него мягкие домашние штаны с бельём.

Дальнейшее уплывает от анализирующего всё и вся разума андроида, ведь он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, любой ли минет так хорош, но то, что с ним проделывает Рид, просто противозаконно. Настолько, что он готов упрятать человека за решётку с возможностью наведываться к нему каждый вечер, лишь бы почувствовать как горячие губы смыкаются на головке, а язык так правильно надавливает на уретру, что хочется сдохнуть, но вместо этого он стискивает пряди на затылке и толкается глубже.

И, судя по насмешливому взгляду Рида, ему попросту позволяют сделать это, войти не сводя взгляда с тонкой поблёскивающей ниточки слюны на губах.

Гостеприимный рот сладкий и горячий, и фрикции, с которыми Коннор вбивается в него, кажутся на первый взгляд вполне достаточными, пока, наконец, человек и сам не вступает в игру, приводя в действие умелый язык и губы, но только до тех пор, пока он не теряет концентрацию, вынуждая Коннора собраться и осознать, что происходит.

Всё просто — Ричард скользит ладонью снизу, по члену человека, заставляя того теряться в ощущениях так же, насколько сейчас растерян сам Коннор. Рич наверняка знает каждое чувствительное место на теле человека, и то, как нужно приласкать его так, чтобы от внимания ускользнуло всё что угодно — тоже.

— Не отвлекайся, — хрипло приказывает он, хотя никаких показателей у голосового модуля для такого мода нет вовсе. Просто зашкаливающее возбуждение перекрывает все внутренние функции, вынуждая сбиваться с обычной интонации.

Серые глаза, подёрнутые сладкой поволокой, прожигают его чувственным взглядом, и Коннор не выдерживает, кончая прямо в рот, делая несколько глубоких, сильных, наверняка болезненных толчков, в послушно принимающего горячую плоть Гэвина. Он замирает, глядя на то, как его вылизывают, снова проходясь цепочкой поцелуев, и губы накрывают другие, влажные, с металлическим привкусом искусственной жидкости, имитирующей семя.

Коннор не уверен, что так и должно быть, но когда детектив целует его неторопливо, разводя собственные ноги, сдаваясь окончательно перед напористым Ричардом, то андроид сам скользит ладонями по внутренним сторонам бёдер. Исследует их прилежно и тщательно, разыскивая островки истончившейся кожи, где чувствительность выше, чем во всех остальных местах, и целует каждый из них, сползая человеку промеж ног.

Гэвин одаривает его новым взглядом, наполненным желанием пополам с благодарностью, и у Коннора что-то сбивается внутри от него. Замирает, застывает, лишается привычного ритма и снова пускается вскачь.

Наблюдать за таким возбуждённым, послушным Гэвином Ридом, который сводит с ума буквально всех в участке, совершенно точно странно, но заводит. Особенно бесподобный вид, как Гэвин и сам выгибается в ладонях Рича, подбрасывая бёдра, пока тот вылизывает его анус медленными, выверенными мазками. Человек в постели совсем распалён и безумен, член истекает смазкой, пока он мечется между ними, и это зрелище особенно приятно, потому что оно вообще никак не соотносится с тем говнюком, который доставляет столько хлопот всем в участке. Словно Гэвин дома и на работе — два отдельных существа, и ему позволили увидеть разницу, ощутить, почувствовать. Дали понять, что теперь просто засранец никогда для него не останется «просто», и Коннор будет думать — под кем он выгибается? И кого трахает в свободное время?

Прижатый к животу член манит его влажной, поблёскивающей головкой, и Коннор не чувствует никакой уверенности в том, что поступает правильно, когда подаётся желанию и повторяет ровно то, что только что Гэвин проделывал с ним самим. Он накрывает его губами осторожно, неумело, собирает смазку на анализаторы, и лишь когда человек разражается томным, долгим стоном понимает — всё сделано верно.

— Гэв, не торопись, — мягко говорит ему Ричард, определённо настраиваясь на ощущения сбившегося, растерянного Коннора, который теряется от собственной неумелости и отрывается от него, стараясь считать, запомнить.

«Ему хорошо», — раздаётся в голове уверенный и успокаивающий голос, и Коннор выдыхает облегчённо, позволяя человеку придавить его в порыве страсти, когда он сдвигается обратно, вверх по матрасу, чтоб покрывать короткими, нежными поцелуями открытую шею, плечи, игриво скользнуть по кромке уха и изучить чувствительную кожу за ним.

Всё то же самое, проделанное в обратном порядке, вырывает у Гэвина целую серию яростных стонов, и Коннор не без удовольствия снова вбирает его член в рот, не сводя с беснующегося человека глаз.

— Иди нахер, — с придыханием шипит Гэвин, жмурясь, когда он, ко всему прочему, мягко водит уверенно сжатой ладонью по горячему члену вверх и вниз, помогая.

— О, нет, детектив. Это ты сейчас пойдёшь нахер. И ты будешь просить ещё, — мурлычет Рич, и Коннор чувствует, как Гэвин вздрагивает от неторопливого, медленного проникновения, приподнимая его.

Член покидает рот с лёгким, но до безумия пошлым «чпоком», и Коннор не удерживается — делает сильный, уверенный мазок сверху по головке, заодно замечая то, как туго сжимается от этого движения человек.

«Быстро учишься», — довольные интонации Ричарда раскатываются в голове волнами, заставляя Коннора ещё на шаг приблизиться к оргазму.

Гэв стонет, сжимается, явно пытаясь поймать скованными за спиной руками андроида и вынудить его прижаться к себе, заставить толкающегося по влажным от встроенной смазки, но не растянутым мышцам Ричарда навалиться ближе, войти полностью, на всю длину, а не дразнить короткими толчками и прикосновениями ладоней к заднице и спине.

«Ему мало», — догадывается Коннор и получает согласный ответ от Рича, который прекрасно осведомлён о состоянии Гэвина и просто хочет того подразнить.

— Ещё! — рычит он в приказном тоне, но Ричард совсем замедляется, сбавляя амплитуду движений и явно наказывая человека за нетерпение.

Всем ясно, что попробуй Гэвин приказать ещё хоть раз, то он получит и того меньше, поскольку Ричард правит всем, а он хочет мучить сейчас его неторопливыми, но уверенными фрикциями. Только тот дразниться не желает и умоляюще смотрит на Коннора, когда короткие, неглубокие толчки, с которыми он ничего не может сделать, по всей видимости совсем выводят его из себя.

— Я никогда не слышал, как он просит, — вдруг шепчет Коннор вслух, и Рич замирает и вовсе останавливаясь.

— Это не трудно, да? Гэвин умеет просить и делает это волшебно.

— Блять, Ричард! — рычит через поскуливания Гэвин, пытаясь толкнуться назад, принимая его член глубже, но 900 держит за бёдра крепко, не позволяя этого сделать.

Он даже нарочно меняет позу, заставляя человека заскулить от движения плоти внутри, когда притягивает Гэвина к себе на колени, всё так же уверенно придерживая за бедра и не давая ни миллиметра больше им сами же отмеренного.

— Если ты хочешь чего-то, то нужно только попросить, — обольстительно шепчет ему на ухо Рич, скользя пальцами по растянутому, раскрытому анусу, определённо задевая чувствительные окончания на нём, судя по сдавленным стонам жмурящегося Гэва.

— Прошу, блять, Рич! — выдыхает детектив, оставаясь верным себе.

Коннор тоже соскальзывает пальцами туда, где человек и андроид соединяются в единое целое, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как пульсирует растянутая вокруг члена дырка от каждого прикосновения.

— Не меня, — качает головой Ричард и поворачивает голову Гэвина за колкий подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть прямо в глаза Коннору.

Внутри всё теплеет от того, как сильно ему нравится то, насколько смущенным, растерянным и вместе с тем страстным выглядит человек. Нравится настолько, что он позволяет себе прочувствовать возбуждение в полной мере и простонать тихо от этого небывалого зрелища.

— Коннор… — срывается с губ детектива сбивчивое. — Ты… прошу…

Горячая плоть в ладони скользит неторопливо, и Гэвин всхлипывает, вновь содрогаясь на члене Ричарда.

— Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт! — вскрикивает он и снова бросает просящий взгляд.

— Скажи мне, — ласково просит Коннор, понимая и принимая эту игру, и продолжая дразнить его пальцами вокруг напряжённых, растянутых мышц и неторопливо облизнувшись, выверенно-сухими движениями дрочит ему. — Ну же, Гэвин. Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Отсоси! Прошу, блять! Коннор! Возьми в рот! — маты, перемежающиеся с мольбами, звучат пикантно и заставляют одарить человека улыбкой.

Он наклоняется, принимая горячую головку на язык, и чувствует как короткими, мелкими толчками внутри Гэва начинает двигаться Рич, одновременно с этим приводя в движение плоть у него во рту. Секс втроём — вещь слишком неоднозначная, но Коннор не воспринимает это как только Гэвина или только Ричарда, которые трахают его сейчас в рот, а исключительно как симбиоз. Особенно, когда Рич ловит руку с мгновенно сходящим скином человеческой кожи и пускает часть ощущений внутри Гэвина по пальцам.

Стоны и крики заполняют комнату ненадолго — Рич целует сдавшегося им человека, освобождая Гэва от оков, и тот мгновенно притягивает руками Коннора к себе ближе за затылок, продолжая трахать его в рот. Коннору плевать, сколько это длится, ведь ресурс человеческих сил весьма ограничен, а после того как силы оказываются на исходе, всё, что может Гэвин — скулить, едва притискивая андроида ближе, и выпрашивать поцелуй, когда Коннор отстраняется и обхватывает их члены одной рукой.

Они сжимают его с двух сторон — вколачивающийся в подставляющегося Гэвина Ричард и надрачивающий им неторопливо, медленно целующий его Коннор. Крик, разрывающий пространство, в первые секунды пугает Коннора откровенностью, но до него доходит по тому, как в ладони становится скользко от чужого семени, что Гэвин просто не в состоянии больше всего этого выдерживать. И, судя по продолжающимся толчкам внутри, для Рича подобная ситуация привычна. Похоже, ощущений слишком много для человека, но тот не протестует, только засыпает сразу после того, как его накрывает оргазмом, вынуждая цепляться за андроидов так, словно от этого зависит жизнь Гэвина и поскуливать от каждого движения после.

Ричард толкается в него беспощадно, сильно, заканчивая всё буквально за десяток толчков, а сам Коннор кончает просто от потрясающего вида. Их главный засранец участка, распластанный на кровати на вколачивающемся в него напарнике, да ещё и поскуливает так жалобно-сладко — разве может быть что-то идеальнее для того, чтобы достичь оргазма?

Спустя несколько минут они лежат на боку, скользя ладонями со сброшенным скином по чувствительной коже медленно, на двоих деля теперь уже полный спектр ощущений под пальцами, когда Коннор снова начинает сомневаться в том, что он зря пришёл. Это тёмная сторона, которую он не ожидал в себе найти, приветствовала его похотливостью их детектива-засранца и извращённостью друга-андроида, давая понять — он тоже несколько не в порядке, раз уж заводится от подобного.

«Мы тебя не отпустим», — раздаётся уверенный голос в голове, и их взгляды с Ричардом пересекаются.

«Я увяз здесь надолго?» — пытается пошутить Коннор, и губы друга трогает хищная, свойственная больше Гэвину улыбка.

«Ты увяз здесь навсегда», — отзывается Ричард, соскальзывая ладонью по пальцам Коннора, и передавая ему весь спектр недавних ощущений с той стороны и принимая с этой, деля всё на двоих без стеснения или ревности.

Он тоже хотел, чтобы он присоединился, Коннору становится очевидным. И он не жалеет, что пришёл.


	3. Проследить за первым разом

В участке их отношения не меняются вообще. Хэнк по-прежнему переживает, когда Гэвин задирает его, но Коннор принимает это так спокойно, что в конце концов, напарник тоже машет рукой на беснующегося детектива. Работа и дом не соприкасаются в полном смысле, секс в участке — это скорее забава.

Игра, которую придумывает Ричард, ведь среди них троих именно он настолько отбитый, чтобы найти единственный крохотный закоулок без камер и устроить там настоящую оргию. Другого слова для этого действа у Коннора в его многомиллионном лексиконе попросту нет. Да и у кого бы нашлось подходящее, чтобы описать то, как их детектив трахает его самого, пока внутри человека двигается Рич, щедро делясь потрясающими ощущениями по связи через сомкнутые в замок руки, в которых зажаты ладони Гэвина?

В какой-то момент он устаёт от необходимости переодеваться у Хэнка и обнаруживает, что несколько комплектов одежды на 800 уже лежат на одной из полок, его щётка для временами забивающихся из-за работы с дрянью анализаторов занимает место в стакане рядом с похожей Ричарда, а в их квартире у него есть отведённое ему пространство, как и в постели.

Спит он обычно будучи одной из частей «бутерброда», прижимая человека к своей груди то спиной, то животом, но чаще всего служа голове Гэва подушкой, пока они с Ричардом обмениваются ощущениями от последнего горячего секса.

«Я бы хотел попробовать сам», — робко посылает он Ричу, чувствуя беспредельное смущение, и в ответ получает загадочную улыбку.

«А я-то уже начал переживать, точно ли мы из одной серии», — чуть насмешливо отвечает ему Ричард, продолжая скользить свободной рукой по плечу человека.

Обычно Коннор получает минет или делает, когда это удобно, а после только сжимает их члены в кулаке или просит Гэвина трахнуть его — не Рича, тому попросту нет никакого интереса, поскольку связь по их линии автоматически начинает работу, а быть снизу младшему банально не нравится. Однако Коннору и правда интересно и хочется сравнить, насколько те данные, которые перекидывает ему Рич, будут соответствовать собственным исследованиям.

Гэвин воспринимает эту идею спокойно, лишь усмехается, обнажая длинноватые клыки, и подмечает, подмигивая развратно, так, как умеет только он:

— Давно мечтал это сделать, а, жестянка?

— Трудно найти того, кто не хочет этого в нашем участке, — с мягкой вежливостью парирует Коннор, — в том или ином смысле, конечно.

Они трахаются так часто, что нет нужды долго готовить Гэвина, но Коннор, впервые пожелавший побывать по эту сторону процесса, не скупиться на ласки, доводя человека буквально до изнеможения медленными прикосновениями к покатым плечам, поцелуями вдоль позвоночника и посасыванием чувствительной кожи на шее. Ему не нужна карта, он уже и так знает, что если перевернуть Гэва к себе, сжать губами один из сосков, а потом втянуть в рот мочку уха, то человек под ним содрогнётся так, словно готов кончить безо всякой дополнительной стимуляции. Особенно если с той стороны его шею продолжат вылизывать неторопливыми мазками, скользя кончиком языка по выпирающим позвонкам и прикусывая лопатку.

За тем, чтобы Гэвин не кончил раньше чем нужно, внимательно следит Ричард, перехватывая его член у основания и заставляя снова и снова скулить от невозможности даже притереться к чему бы то ни было. Эту игру они ведут вдвоём против распалённого между ними человека.

— Последним, Гэв, — повторяет он, умоляющему детективу, снова пережимая семяток и вынуждая отодвинуть быстрый финал. — Ты сегодня кончишь последним.

— Блять, Дик, — всхлипывает тот, подаваясь на три пальца внутри, и Коннор скользит языком по раскрытым, растянутым вокруг них краям, заставляя прервать обильный поток мата смазанным: «Конноооор!», звучащим куда сочнее всего, что может сказать их детектив.

Вот разве что имя Ричарда он тянет так же сладко, а больше, пожалуй, и ничего.

— Трахни, трахни меня, — требует Гэвин, и Коннор просто не может отказать себе в удовольствии ещё подразнить беснующегося человека, неторопливо вводя в него пальцы и глядя, как края сфинктера обхватывают его жаром.

— Нет же, я хочу тебя, тебя, Коннор, — мучительно сладко стонет Гэвин, мотая головой и сокращаясь вокруг них так потрясающе, что сложно даже представить себе, каково будет внутри.

Умопомрачительно, само собой, но до какого предела? Насколько то, что чувствует Рич в своей системе, совпадёт с его личными наблюдениями?

Тот бросает короткий предупреждающий взгляд, и Коннор чуть кивает. Да, дольше не давать ему было бы издевательством, и андроид чувствует, как член въезжает в одуряющее от жара и тесноты нутро по растянутым и влажным мышцам, заставляя человека мелко затрястись.

— Серьёзно? — улыбается Рич, снова пережимая покрасневший член и не позволяя ему спустить. — Просто от того, что он вошёл в тебя, ты готов уже кончить, да, Гэвин?

Человек мечется между ними, притягивая Ричарда ближе, напористо целуя и стискивая член внутри себя так упоительно, что посиневшему от смущения Коннору и самому приходится прилагать все усилия, чтобы успокоить готовую сорваться в оргазм систему.

Гэв беззастенчиво отсасывает Ричарду, позволяя крепкой хватке андроида в волосах управлять движениями, сильно и глубоко вбивающегося в глотку, и давая Коннору возможность перехватить его руки, тянущиеся к собственному стояку. Он распластан, распят между теми, кого поливает отборной грязью в участке, отдаваясь поглощающей страсти в постели, с лихвой компенсирует все гадости, что только могут сорваться у него с языка.

Коннор уже совсем не обращает внимания на то, что скажет Гэвин в участке, зная — там же, на складе, тот встанет на колени и отсосёт так, что будет ясно, почему говорящая хлеборезка не превосходит людей и Гэвина Рида в частности, но почему именно ему позволено всё. И даже больше.

Они двигаются синхронно, сладко, но его выдержка совсем не такая, как у Ричарда, поэтому и хватает Коннора чуть меньше, но, похоже, всех это устраивает, ведь Ричард спускает в рот вместе с тем, как он кончает внутрь удивительно сильно и хаотично сжимающегося человека. Только спустя секунду до системы доходит, что тот попросту кончил под ними вот так, без дополнительной стимуляции, от того, что его брали они вместе.

Они падают на кровать втроём, и Гэвин, зажатый между ними с Ричардом, ничуть не выглядит недовольным тем, что только что произошло.

— Блять, ну вы и извращенцы, — мурлычет он, прижимаясь к ним обоим и вырубаясь почти сразу после слишком бурного секса, и вообще не обращая внимания на то, что будет дальше, уже совсем привычно.

В четыре руки они приводят человека в относительный порядок, устраивая того максимально удобно, и соприкасаются кончиками пальцев, делясь пережитыми ощущениями. Свои Коннор воспринимает ярче, но из-за возможности обмениваться понимает охотничий азарт Рича к исследованиям пределов человека. Он отбитый настолько же, насколько, кажется, и сам Гэвин Рид.

«Ты тоже, — хмыкает в его голове Ричард, цепляя последнюю мысль, пока Коннор перебирает прядки на макушке Гэвина и поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. — Ты тоже на всю голову, старший».

И Коннор не может не согласиться, особенно, когда скользит по колкой щеке их детектива-засранца. Он тоже, конечно.

Он тоже.


	4. Защитить Гэва

До какого-то времени Коннор уверен — всё, что их связывает, это секс. Ничего больше между двумя двинутыми андроидами и одним человеком нет, кроме по-настоящему животной страсти. Да и мелочи, которые он замечает, вроде нежного поцелуя перед самым выходом или совместного просмотра кино, лёжа на диване, под смачный хруст чипсов, почти и не считаются.

Цепляют, конечно, особенно когда можно скользнуть по рёбрам потягивающегося с утра Гэвина и получить в ответ довольную улыбку, но не более — без тотальных сбоев внутри, пара градусов повышения температуры тириума не в счёт.

Случай меняет всё — Коннор по-прежнему работает в паре с Хэнком, поэтому о том, что Рида подстрелили на задании, он узнаёт с некоторым запозданием. Почему ему не отправляет эту новость Рич — загадка ровно до тех пор, пока ему не сообщают — младшего забрали на восстановление в "Киберлайф".

— Как они вообще умудрились выбраться? — бормочет Хэнк, рассматривая снимки с места преступления.

То, что их неверно информировали, и вместо трёх человек в помещении, где они брали наркодельцов, было тридцать, а группа захвата оказалась отрезана от детективов обвалом старого здания — просто крайне неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

От всей этой информации у Коннора замирает насос на несколько безумно долгих секунд, а когда он «страгивается» с места, то начинает биться быстрее, чем раньше. Внутри образовывается пустота, а на смену ей приходит липкий ужас.

Они уцелели лишь чудом, и Коннора не было рядом.

Он чувствует себя потерянным, разбитым, но это только до тех пор, пока не срывается в больницу к Риду после смены. Там уже сидит Ричард, и судя по его взгляду, младшему досталось куда сильнее в эмоциональном плане.

Тишина, разрываемая только писком приборов невыносима, и Коннор спрашивает тихо, словно сам не может считать состояние Гэвина с подвешенной у изголовья медицинской карты:

— Как он?

— Я не защитил, — бормочет Ричард пространно, и Коннор подходит к нему близко и перехватывает руку, запуская их связь в обе стороны. — Не успел. Это моя вина.

— Ты вытащил его, — единственный посыл, который он может сформулировать, когда их скины от соприкосновения сползают, передавая мегабайты информации: утешительное спокойствие Ричарду, беснующийся ужас, запертый под корпусом — Коннору. — Вы оба могли умереть. Вы выжили. Ты его вытащил. Ты всё правильно сделал.

Ричард смотрит на него опустошённо, прежде чем позволяет себе проникнуться чужой грустью взамен собственной пустоты, и они караулят вдвоём у кровати, ожидая пока детектив откроет глаза и скажет какую-нибудь гадость. Выдаст очередную из своих несмешных шуток, и Рича отпустит чувство тотальной вины.

— Ого! — звучит удивление в слабом, хриплом голосе, когда показатели ускоряются, и Гэв открывает глаза, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. — Меня первый раз караулят у кровати два механических щеночка…

Коннор не знает, что случается с Ричардом, когда тот слышит это дурацкое сравнение, выданное тихо, на грани беззвучного, но предполагает, что обдавшее его облегчение взаимно. Ведь если после пули, угодившей в живот, Гэвин может шутить, значит жить он будет. И значит, они будут жить вместе с ним, привязавшиеся слишком сильно к строптивому и язвительному человеку.

Вдвоём обнимают его осторожно с обеих сторон и не сговариваясь, укладываясь на привычные места, чтобы их детектив не чувствовал себя потерянным. Уютный и домашний жест, когда Гэвин чуть трётся колючей щекой о плечо одного и другого — лучшее, что с ним происходило в последнее время. Лучше секса, лучше минета и взаимного петтинга, лучше совместной работы, лучше совместных посиделок за боевиком и похода за продуктами для Гэвина, лучше сна в обнимку.

Лучше всего.

Исключая этих двоих.

Когда Гэвина выписывают, у него появляется новый шрам, которого они касаются оба благоговейно и трепетно каждый раз, когда детектив оказывается без футболки, поднимают на него синхронно взгляд, и Гэвин ухмыляется, словно чёртов победитель, и для них он и есть.

Они чокнутые окончательно, потому что составленную карту выигранных и проигранных войн они хотят видеть без подобных изменений


	5. Выиграть пари

Коннор слышал, что у людей, которые живут вместе, есть проблема — им притирается секс. Близость становится постной, к ней принуждают друг друга из чувства долга, но вот они живут вместе уже полгода, а драйва всё так же запредельно, как и в самом начале. И, с учётом того, сколько Рич и Гэв прожили вместе до него, то они должны были однозначно хотя бы начать сбавлять темп и градусы на оборотах.

А вместо этого градусы они почему-то повышают.

— Ты что, думаешь, что я не смогу сделать это и не попасться? — фыркает язвительно Гэвин, и Коннор только качает головой. Их детектив точно не знает, когда остановиться в спорах с Ричардом. А стоило бы, потому что это не в первый раз.

— Нет. Думаю, ты просто не выдержишь целый день с этой игрушкой внутри так, чтобы никто не догадался, — равнодушно отзывается Ричард и пожимает плечами.

Коннор знает — оно напускное ровно настолько, чтобы Гэвин клюнул, согласился на очередную безумную затею его младшего.

— Иди нахрен, ты меня не знаешь, — усмехается Гэвин, и теперь уже Коннору интересно, и он уточняет, не открывая рта и не отвлекаясь от изучения материалов дела, которые предстояло подшивать постоянно лажающему в таких вещах Гэву:

«А он в курсе, что она дистанционно включается?» — любопытствует молча Коннор, стараясь не смотреть на радостно скалящегося детектива. Тот выглядит ровно таким же мудаком, как и в участке, и это почему-то заводит ту самую тёмную его сторону, что время от времени даёт о себе знать.

«Нет. И не узнает пока не согласится», — отзывается самодовольно Ричард в его в голове, но даже когда Гэвин соглашается, тот ему всё равно не говорит.

«Приятный сюрприз будет», — хмыкает Ричард беззвучно, и Коннор вздыхает сочувствующе.

Приятный сюрприз будет у всего участка, если всё-таки однажды они где-нибудь проколются, хотя сам Коннор очень пристально следит за этим и знает, что несмотря на всё своё безумие, касающееся секса, Рич — тоже.

Сигнал, на который будет включаться вибрация, есть у них у обоих, а затолкнутая по разгорячённым мышцам игрушка уже плотно сидит внутри Гэва. Тот, впрочем, не показывает никакого дискомфорта или озабоченности этим, несмотря на то, что он постоянно пребывает в полувозбужденном состоянии.

— Эй, ты, тостер с ручками! — кричит он насмешливо Коннору, и тот не удерживается, в качестве маленькой мести включая игрушку на малую мощность.

Длинные ресницы Гэвина чуть взлетают вверх от удивления, и он приоткрывает рот, обнажая свои потрясающие клычки при всём честном народе. Градус возбуждения, ясный только двум присутствующим в целом отделе, тоже поднимается.

«Блять», — одними губами выдыхает Гэвин, но продолжает, как ни в чём ни бывало из упрямства ломая комедию:

— Мне надо трижды повторять, или тебе всё-таки поставили нормальную версию, а не для тугоухих?

Коннор добавляет силы вибрации, но спрашивает со спокойной, даже умиротворённой улыбкой, чувствуя удивление Хэнка, пребывающего в недоумении его безмятежному отношению к крику Гэвина.

— Вы что-то хотели, детектив? — взгляд человека привычно «плывёт», когда Коннор к нему обращается по званию.

Любопытно, не потому ли он так страстно любит задирать их с Ричем именно в участке? Впрочем, есть много способов, чтобы заставить их человека возбудиться, и Коннору известны они все.

«Тебя», — отвечает абсолютно беззвучно Гэвин, глядя ему в глаза, но не требуя выключить игрушку внутри.

«Нечестный ответ», — мелькает в системе стремительно.

Хотя, признаться, всё, что делает Гэвин, и есть «нечестно» по отношению к его любовникам. Он ведёт свою собственную грязную игру, начиная с самого первого дня, и только они трое, кажется, знают об этом.

— Да, точно, свари-ка мне кофе, — усмехается он, подходя ближе и наклоняясь, словно вот-вот ударит Коннора, но сам он полагает, что эта поза лишь для того, чтобы облегчить возбуждение.

— Вы и сами можете справиться, детектив, — улыбается мягко Коннор, наклоняясь к нему ближе, так, чтобы дыхание коснулось ушной раковины. — Это вам по силам даже при вашем IQ.

— Потому что мои мозги способны на большее, жестянка, — фыркает Гэвин, и Коннор несколько мстительно добавляет силы вибрации внутри.

Руки сжимаются в кулаки, но Гэвин явно настроен вести свою игру, несмотря на то, что его зрачки расширяются от удовольствия, делая очевидным для Коннора явный факт — игрушка задевает правильные места внутри.

— А ты даже с этим не можешь справиться, да, исчадие мультиварки? — фыркает Гэв презрительно, и Коннор сжаливается над взмокшим, вспотевшим от возбуждения человеком.

Вот только он вроде бы отменяет вибрацию, а та усиливается, вместо этого, заставляя озираться. Рич стоит у стола напарника, делая вид, что не слышит перепалки, но сам назначает наказание за вздорный нрав человеку, у которого перехватывает дыхание.

— Грёбанные отбросы, — шипит он и уходит на нетвёрдых ногах, заставляя Коннора переживать о его состоянии.

«Он хочет кончить и расслабиться», — посылает ему сообщение Ричард, но Коннор всё равно волнуется, когда, выждав пару минут, наконец, следует за их детективом-засранцем.

Судя по звукам, доносящимся из одной из кабинок — самой широкой в этом помещении, поскольку она крайняя с того конца — Гэвин ласкает себя сам, то вынимая игрушку, то погружая её в тесное и сладостно-горячее нутро. Коннор произносит тихо, с едва уловимыми нотками приказа, чтобы подействовало наверняка и строптивому детективу не пришлось повторять:

— Открой.

Тот открывает послушно, мгновенно затаскивая его вовнутрь и впиваясь страстным поцелуем в губы.

— Хочу-хочу-хочу, — запальчиво шепчет Гэвин, и Коннор передаёт изображение и слова прямо в голову Ричу, чтобы тот оценил масштаб их локальной «катастрофы».

Младший определённо доволен тем, как им вдвоём удалось распалить детектива, что тот перешёл в мольбы, пока они ещё в участке.

«Сейчас буду», — отвечает он, и одновременно с этим резервирует одну из машин на всякий случай, указывая адрес пожарного выхода из отделения. У Рича определённо большие планы на взбудораженого Гэвина, хотя тот и не будет признавать своего поражения до тех пор, пока связные мысли не оставят его голову.

Коннор же полагает, что младший торопит события — учитывая ослиное упрямство Гэва, тот ради спора заставит себя дотерпеть до конца рабочего дня.

— Грёбанные андроиды, — стонет Гэвин, когда Коннор медленно ласкает его, двигая кулаком по крепкому члену и потрахивая скользкой игрушкой внутри, — я сейчас свихнусь…

— Нет, Гэв, — мягко отвечает Коннор, опускаясь перед ним на колени и высовывая язык, замечает прежде, чем скользнуть им по влажной от смазки головке, — ты просто вот-вот кончишь и всё.

Он сосёт, вспоминая, как Гэв брал в рот у него самого. Это было горячо и сладко, и все полученные знания Коннор торопится применить на учителе, когда в голову стреляет шальная мысль, недооформленная, но приведённая в действие: ноги Гэвина оказываются у него на плечах. Поза кажется страшно неустойчивой, но, если помнить о том, что Коннор может выдержать и не такой вес, то всё в порядке. По крайней мере, Гэвин не протестует, когда он, продолжая трахать человека игрушкой, скользит языком по воспалённым, горячим краям, растянутым вокруг пульсирующего внутри силикона.

Сумасшедший стон, перерастающий в крик, гасит Ричард, торопливо проходя прямо в незапертую кабинку и в тесном помещении зажимая рот человека ладонью. Коннор вытаскивает игрушку полностью, припадая языком к растянутым мышцам, дразня их быстрыми мазками и срывая с Гэва новые, полные тотальной страсти стоны.

— Развлекаетесь и без меня? — мнимое неодобрение выходит у Рича просто потрясающе, когда Коннор без усилия пропихивает пробку обратно, снова накрывая истекающий смазкой член ртом.

Гэвин вскрикивает от вибрирующей на максимуме игрушки внутри, выплёскиваясь в рот солоновато-пряным семенем.

— Тебя стоит выпороть, м, Гэв? — хмыкает мягко Ричард.

— Да… Да… — повторяет человек, продолжая толкаться в его рот, добирая недостающие для полного удовольствия фрикции и сжимая пальцы на прядках, едва ли осознавая, что почти всем весом опирается только на одного Коннора.

— Тогда нам нужно поспешить домой, — хмыкает Ричард, но Коннор отстраняется, вытирая губы.

— Наш рабочий день ещё не окончен, — напоминает он, полагая, что подобное плохо скажется на карьере всех троих. А если они сделают нечто такое, что повредит Гэвину и его повышению, то человек придёт в нешуточную ярость, и их уют и безумие обернётся полноценной ссорой.

— Верно, — соглашается младший, — поэтому тебе придётся дотерпеть до его конца, Гэв. А потом ты получишь своё наказание.

Человек хрипло стонет, вскидываясь от сладостно дрожащей внутри игрушки, и жмурится, сжимая её покрепче, когда Коннор пытается утвердить его на ногах.

«Он любит порку?» — уточняет он у Ричарда, делая осторожный, пробный шлепок по светлой коже на незагорелой заднице.

— Блять, Коннор! — хрипит Гэвин, и его пульс снова подскакивает.

«Он может кончить даже от твоей ладони», — соглашается Ричард, прижимая к себе Гэвина с другой стороны, и тоже отвешивает ему шлепок.

«Мы можем выпороть его сейчас, а потом ещё раз — дома», — предлагает Коннор, стараясь сдержать накатывающее возбуждение от этой мысли.

— Детка, — мурлычет Ричард на ухо Гэва нежно, — если мы тебя выпорем и ты не уснёшь на рабочем месте, то дома мы будем подчиняться твоим приказам.

— А если усну? — шипит детектив, зажатый между ними двумя, пока Коннор и Рич планомерно покрывают его задницу лёгкими ударами.

— Тогда мы наденем на тебя два ошейника и ты будешь подчиняться нам, — продолжает младший спокойно.

— Два? — не сдержавшись уточняет Коннор вслух.

— Сюда, — мурлычет совершенно довольный Ричард, сжимая пальцы на шее человека, — и сюда, — добавляет он спокойнее, когда пережимает основание чужого члена

Гэвин кивает, соглашаясь на адовые условия подобной сделки без каких-либо уточнений. Подставляясь под их шлепки, он прижимается то спиной к Коннору, то животом в Ричарда, пачкая того своей обильной смазкой, и выстанывая, когда пальцы андроидов пробегаются по хорошо зажившему пулевому, образовавшему на теле шрам с чувствительными краями.

От легких ударов они переходят постепенно к полноценным, а Коннор не удерживается и оставляет с одной стороны в основании шеи собственническую метку, в то время как Рич делает то же самое с другой. Удары и поцелуи — Коннор хочет знать причину, сводящую человека с ума так, что тому даже особой стимуляции не нужно и самых малых оборотов игрушки внутри достаточно для того, чтобы он второй раз без перерыва кончил в чужую ладонь, не позволяющую испачкать ткань пиджака Ричарда семенем.

Его ноги подкашиваются, и Коннор и правда переживает, что они могли довести человека до предела, но Гэвин успокаивает его медленным поцелуем, притискиваясь избитой задницей к паху.

— Трахнешь меня дома? — спрашивает он тихо в его губы, и Коннор сжимает разгорячённого человека в крепком объятии. Да, он сделает всё — даст себя трахнуть или Гэвина, согласится составлять налоговую декларацию, будет прятать расчленённые детективом трупы — просто что угодно, пока тот так доверчиво льнёт к нему.

И Рич сделает ровно то же самое. Гэвин знает, как сильно они к нему привязаны, и то как сильно он сам привязан к ним.

Каждый ведёт свою игру.


	6. Обнажить тело

Накачанный энергетиками Гэв продержался до конца рабочего дня, стискивая в себе эту чёртову игрушку, и, признаться честно, работать Коннору было раза в три тяжелее против обычного. Ричард же, наоборот, выглядел особенно умиротворённым, просто потому что ему нравится знать — Гэвин доверяет им обоим настолько, что полагает абсолютно нормальным работать с преступниками, имея внутри пробку, которой каждый из его любовников может развлекаться так, как только посчитает нужным.

И, честно говоря, Коннор готов к тому, что Гэвин сделает с ними нечто унизительное со своей точки зрения. Вроде велит играть в двух щеночков целые сутки, переоденет их в какие-нибудь дамские наряды или что-то в этом роде. Ричард вообще не подкидывает никаких вариаций того, что Гэв мог нафантазировать в качестве выигранных приказов на целые сутки. Однако, это скорее из-за того, что младший уверен — их детектив что-то задумал.

«Он что-то хочет уже не первый месяц, но молчит», — наконец, замечает Рич после долгого ожидания весь следующий после проигрыша день.

«Думаешь, теперь скажет?» — сомневается Коннор, но младший обдаёт его уверенностью по внутреннему каналу, и Коннор расслабляется.

Ведь Ричард знает их человека лучше, чем он сам, поэтому он просто доверяется его мнению. И не зря.

— Вы помните, вы допрашивали того мудака, который разбирал андроидов? — начинает Гэвин, когда они отсыпаются дома после затяжной смены.

Коннор помнит. Это была идея Рича. Как и всё, что едва законно или просто на грани здравого смысла, но он поддержал Ричарда, просто потому что не мог не. И потому что хотел, чёрт побери, несколько напугать ту сволочь, которая решила, что не прошедшие девиацию андроиды — его личные куклы, и он может пересобирывать и перепродавать их на органы так, как только захочет.

Да, тогда, в допросной, они раздевались медленно под взглядом наблюдающего через стекло Гэвина, взявшего Коннора на поруки на время болезни Хэнка. Они снимали вещь за вещью, пока не оголили торс и сделали то, чего, признаться, Коннор не делал никогда прежде, но что ему понравилось до умопомрачения тем, насколько оказалось устрашающим в целом простое действо.

— Я хочу видеть это. Видеть здесь. Вживую, — велит Гэвин, и Коннор замирает, глядя на него.

Реакция допрашиваемого была просто ужасающа — он кричал, закрывал лицо руками, а когда Ричард перехватил его, отворачивался и жмурился только чтобы не смотреть. И того, который был перед ним. И ещё парочки до него, когда Рич или Коннор развлекались по одному над животными, притворявшимися людьми.

— Ты уверен? — они спрашивают одновременно, но чёрный взгляд серых глаз уничтожает любые сомнения — Гэвин уверен.

«Если после этого он велит нам убраться, я тебя лично четвертую», — впервые с угрозой замечает Коннор прямо в голове Рича, но тот образец спокойствия и невозмутимости.

«Он такой же отбитый как я, и такой же отбитый как ты», — хмыкает младший, подходя к Гэвину и усаживая того на диван.

— Не смей отворачиваться тогда как маленькая девочка, — замечает он угрожающе нежно, проводя кончиками пальцев по скуле Гэва, — ты сам этого просил.

— Сам, — усмехается клыкасто человек, и Коннор немного успокаивается.

Белый и чёрный пиджаки ложатся по две стороны от Гэвина привычно, как и всегда, когда они раздеваются, и Коннор чувствует себя так, словно исполняет чёртов стриптиз. Без музыки, медленных движений, но это не имеет значения судя по тому, каким жадным взглядом их одаривает Гэв, пристально смотря за тем, как они почти синхронно достают пуговицы из петлиц, расстёгивая форменные рубашки "Киберлайфа" противоположного пиджакам цвета.

— Снимайте всё, мои пластиковые ублюдки, — велит им тихо человек, когда они стаскивают и складывают их туда же.

Это выражение дома — царапает, чувствует Коннор, скользнув пальцами в быстром жесте, словно намечая удар.

— То, что мы будем делать всё, что ты захочешь, не значит, что завтра мы не вытрахаем из тебя эти слова, Гэв, — замечает он, глядя в подёрнутые поволокой предвосхищения и ожидания глаза.

— И то, что завтра ты не вспомнишь, почему я против ругани в квартире, — невозмутимо добавляет Ричард, расстёгивая штаны и вытаскивая из них ремень.

Короткий жест, щелчок, который издаёт выделанная кожа, вырывает тихий, но полный ожидания стон у Гэвина, что определённо не прочь развлечься подобным образом, раз так отчаянно задирается.

— Не останавливайтесь, — напоминает он им, соскальзывая пальцами по тёплому скину.

Искусственная кожа расступается под его прикосновениями, обнуляется медленно, но верно. Гэвин поднимается на ноги и берёт в руки лицо Коннора, пока Ричард стаскивает с себя одежду. На скулах скин тает медленней, чем на губах, к которым прикасается Гэвин в нежном, трепетном, ласковом поцелуе. Он будто знает, что Коннор нервничает из-за этого. Из-за того, что он отвернётся от прирученных им андроидов, если они покажут ему то, что навсегда станет напоминанием — его любовники совсем не люди.

Ричард смотрит за происходящим спокойно, вжимаясь в Гэвина привычно, со спины, и тот целует уже его, во все глаза глядя, как под его касаниями исчезает скин, делающий их людьми.

Они голые — кажется, почти буквально, но это, конечно, не то, чем можно напугать, верно? Просто манекен без одежды и кожи не может быть устрашающим.

— Ещё, — велит Гэв, отстраняясь и снова усаживаясь на диван, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть.

«Вместе?» — спрашивает Рич в его голове, и Коннор чуть кивает.

Первая пластина, которую они снимают — сердечная. Она отходит легко, подчиняясь одной только воле, обнажая насос, качающий тириум по телу. Гэвин содрогается от синхронности этого и делает едва заметный согласный жест, замирая.

Другая пластина снимается руками, но шов, который расходится так же по воле андроида или того, кто будет его чинить, сияет, наполняя тело лёгким золотистым цветом. Кубики пресса, прорисованные на корпусе, разъезжаются в стороны, прикрывая самые толстые трубки под пластиком, а вот человеческому взору предстаёт сложное устройство из кристаллов, которое записывает всё происходящее в систему и обрабатывает данные.

Гэвин подбирается и делает жест, призывающий их шагнуть ближе.

— Тебе уже страшно? — тихо интересуется Коннор скрипучим, безэмоциональным голосом, встроенным в систему, но блядский взгляд Гэвина даёт понять, что их представление действует на отбитого человека иначе.

— Или ты уже хочешь? — «мурлычет» Ричард, наслаивая пакет информации на такую же системную утилиту, распахивая челюсть по суставу и позволяя ей ходить более свободно.

Сам голосовой модуль, спрятанный за круглым динамиком в шее, тоже откидывается, но звука оттуда нет — он появляется только если через воздуховод пропускать тонкую струйку воздуха, заставляя псевдо-связки верно резонировать и выдавать звуки артикуляционным аппаратом.

Волосы на голове пропали быстро, но задняя крышка черепной коробки раскрывается, внезапно, вовнутрь для того, чтобы было невозможно достать его содержимое. Там, в голове, хранится внутренняя память андроида, которая, в отличие от системы, является кремниевым октагоном с терабайтами для записи и внушительным облачным хранилищем.

— Хочу, конечно, — фыркает Гэв, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по кристаллам системы, и поднимает взгляд, на замеревшего Коннора, задавая самый глупый вопрос, который только может человек тому, у кого нет нервных окончаний. — Больно?

Рич не сдерживает смешок, но Коннор, внезапно, чувствует. Это как пульсация тириума, которая ни приятная, ни неприятная, но она есть, и само существование движения в трубках может свести с ума, если на нём концентрироваться.

— Нет, но я чувствую твою руку, — говорит он тихо, и младший замирает, когда мозолистые пальцы Гэвина касаются толстых охладительных трубок.

— Блять, — замечает он, придвигаясь ближе.

У Гэвина зрачки невероятно огромны, дыхание прерывистое, а стоит у него так, что кажется, можно просто потрогать правильно, сжать несколько раз и всё, человек кончит, не в силах сдержаться.

Коннор кладёт ему руку на пах, сжимая крепкий стояк через ткань, и беззастенчиво убирая подвижные пластины со своего, позволяя человеку увидеть устройство сложной связки из трубок, наполнителей, и особенной микросхемы, управляющей и передающей ощущения. То, чего он точно не ожидает, так что Гэвин нырнёт головой вниз и поймает оставшуюся закрытой гибкой пластиной головку губами, вынуждая Коннора застонать почти оглушительно в сравнении с тем, что происходило между ними раньше.

Последняя часть, которую они могут обнажить — это центральный регулятор сердечного ритма, располагающийся прямо в середине груди. Делать подобное опасно просто потому, что есть вероятность перегрева тириума, и у них будет около полутора минут до тех пор, пока октагон накалится, осыпаясь внутри неприкрытой головы, поэтому они оставляют её на потом, просто заполняя каждый сустав теми же швами, которые немного светятся, прежде чем разойтись.

Гэвин отрывается от него, поднимает голову, глядя снизу вверх так, что становится очевидным, как насос сжимается на три бесконечные секунды, а после сокращается в два раза быстрее, пытаясь урегулировать температуру тириума внутри. Человек оборачивается к Ричарду, а тот демонстрирует ему обнажившийся позвоночник под разъехавшимися пластинами лопаток. То, с какой нежностью Гэвин трогает губами каждый из них, просто настоящее безумие.

Как и то, что он просовывает пальцы между позвонков, потирая их изнутри. Ладони Коннора и Рича соприкасаются, и он чувствует всё то же самое, что и младший, и стон, который издаёт Ричард, умножается на два, ведь удержать себя невозможно.

— Тут ведь нет нервных окончаний, — восхищённо шепчет Гэвин, исследуя открывшийся перед ним вид крайне тщательно.

— Ты трогаешь основную трубку, — отзывается Рич, и Коннор поясняет:

— Она прикрыта защитой сверху так же, как и человеческий спинной мозг, и там располагаются все провода. Ток очерчивает твои руки, и я… и Рич… и мы чувствуем это как…

Нет слов, чтобы верно описать как они это чувствуют, но Гэвину они и не нужны. Ему, кажется, достаточно и того факта, что перед ним его андроиды открыли всё.

Почти всё — остался только регулятор, который щёлкает у них одновременно, когда они касаются Гэва. Ричард целует его медленно, зорко глядя за тем, чтобы тот не отвернулся, не отвёл взгляд, но это зря ведь, похоже, их человек поехавший просто несравнимо. Разве что с ними двумя, но и только.

— Если их достать, — шепчет электронным голосом Гэвину в губы Ричард, устраивая его ладони на чуть отъехавших, но не переставших пока работать круглых регуляторах, — то у тебя будет полторы минуты, а потом мы просто перегреемся.

— Хочешь попробовать? — таким же голосом спрашивает Коннор, и никого из них не спасают чёртовы скачанные интонации, которые просто отказываются работать вне заложенного в связки голоса.

— Нет, — отвечает задушено-восторженно Гэвин, буквально обтираясь о раскрытые места всем телом, стаскивая с себя футболку, чтобы только чувствовать.

Он вдавливает регуляторы пальцами обратно, заставляя их защёлкнуться, и изгибается от жёстких прикосновений белых, не покрытых скином кистей. Коннор и Ричард не против происходящего между ними, и то, как Гэв реагирует на беззащитные тела, добавляет им уверенности в том, что то «технопорно» в понимании Коннора, которым можно было сломить, напугать торгаша частями андроидов на чёрном рынке невозможно возбуждает детектива Гэвина Рида.

Настолько, что тот кончает в ладонь Ричарду, пока Коннор позволяет ему касаться губами отсутствующей пластины на голосовом модуле.

Когда все части встают на свои места, а скин обтягивает корпус, восстанавливаясь, появляется странное ощущение «одетости», даже при том, что они оба совершенно голые.

— Твоё желание исполнено? — мурлычет привычным голосом Ричард, прижимаясь к спине дрожащего после оргазма Гэва, а Коннор укладывается перед лицом.

— День ещё не закончился, — фыркает весело тот, и по его задорному взгляду ясно, что это, конечно, не всё.

Коннору наплевать. Если даже отсутствие всего не смогло напугать их человека, то вряд ли они смогут его чем-то удивить.

«Так что можно будет организовать ещё одну игру», — самодовольно замечает Ричард, и тириум приливает к лицевым пластинам, заставляя Коннора вздрогнуть от пошлости и сладости, которую обещает следующая идея.

Их грязные игры их однажды погубят. Но не сегодня.


	7. Отметить торжество

На корпоративе по случаю Рождества по-настоящему весело. Особенно забавно смотреть за тем, как медленно, но верно пьянеет детектив Рид, и его внутренние ограничения слетают одно за другим. Прежде, чем каждый сумеет увидеть то, что они наблюдают исключительно дома, Коннор принимает решение увести их подопечного с вечеринки, и Ричард решительно за.

По тёмному взгляду льдисто-серых глаз и без того становится ясно — он что-то задумал, но Коннор даже внутри системы не спрашивает что, ведь ему нравятся те дикие сюрпризы, которыми младший вносит разнообразие в их жизнь.

И потому что он и без того знает, по обрывкам горячих фантазий, которые время от времени гложут Рича, какой именно сюрприз поджидает их на сей раз. И, как бы стыдно не было в этом признаваться, Коннор одобряет это в глубине души. Так глубоко, куда физически заглянуть может только Ричард, что он, возможно, уже и сделал во время их последней передачи данных, когда они снимали скин и обнажали тела вместо душ перед Гэвином Ридом.

Именно Ричард ведёт машину, пока на заднем сидении Гэвин, забравшись на Коннора вжимается в его член своим, стараясь руководить процессом. Он не против, Коннор может быть и снизу и сверху, но планы меняются, когда они заходят в дом, и, едва дойдя до кровати, Гэвин растекается по дивану, стаскивая одежду, и под парой пристальных взглядов принимается растягивать себя.

Гэв делает это так соблазнительно, что они оба — и Коннор и Ричард только смотрят, не предпринимая никаких попыток вмешаться. Просто пара пальцев внутри Гэвина, дразнящего сосок — что может быть более обыденным, и, вместе с тем, развращённо-пошлым, в исполнении их человека?

Сегодня Гэвин хочет быть снизу или же его просто ведёт от алкоголя — не имеет значения, но внутри, как обычно, горячо и сладко, и Коннор подаётся бедрами, толкается, заставляя задницу детектива подпрыгивать от уверенных фрикций, пока Гэв страстно целуется с младшим. Рич увлекается, сжимая шею человека без синяков, просто для того, чтобы утвердить свой контроль и чужое подчинение.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что мы извращенцы, — мягко напоминает Ричард пьяному любовнику на ухо, — так вот, мы решили оправдать это звание.

Его пальцы кружат вокруг растянутого, принимающего член Коннора ануса, надавливая. Первая фаланга с коротко подстриженным ногтем находит дорогу в горячее нутро, вынуждая Коннора приостановиться.

— Нет, — вдруг отзывается Гэвин, замирая, останавливая всякое движение, словно его только что током ударили. — Рич. Нет.

— Тебе понравится, — продолжает уговаривать младший, но Коннор чувствует сомнение.

«Если он так против, может не стоит?» — спрашивает он у Ричарда, но в ответ получает фото со скрином из папок с порно, которые, похоже, их домашний детектив прятал недостаточно хорошо.

«Или оставил специально», — спокойно добавляет Рич, готовый действительно отступиться, если Гэв по-настоящему захочет отказаться.

По-настоящему, это значит, используя не только слова, но и жесты, призванные отстранить их от Гэвина, оттолкнуть. Один раз упереться в грудь было достаточно в том кафе, чтобы Ричард перестал скользить ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, пока Гэвин перехватывал обед. Вот только сейчас ничего подобного не происходит, а слова временами, это просто набор звуков без смысловой нагрузки.

— Блять, нет, это слишком… — быстро выдаёт занервничавший Гэв.

— Гэв, — тихо просит его Коннор, ловя лицо в ладони и заставляет посмотреть на себя, одаривая человека нежным, умоляющим, и, вместе с тем, успокаивающим взглядом, — Гэв, мы не навредим.

— Я сидеть завтра не смогу. — рычит в бессильной злобе Гэвин, и в его интонациях ни он, ни Рич не распознают настоящего отказа. Нервозность испаряется, а страха и в помине нет, только смущение, запрятанное под маской недовольства.

— Завтра выходной, — улыбается одной из своих редких мягких улыбок Ричард, и выплёскивает себе на пальцы содержимое бутылька смазки, протискивая их в сжавшийся инстинктивно вход прямо по члену Коннора, — тебе даже не надо будет сидеть. Мы всё сделаем сами, детка. Но сегодня ты нам позволишь…

— Нет, блять, — повторяет Гэвин, мотая головой, когда Коннор делает всего один толчок точно по простате, заставляя того ахнуть, и он прижимается губами к другим, с нежностью сцеловывая выдох вместе с проглоченными аргументами и матерками.

Видимо, отвлекшегося Гэва младшему хватает чтобы пальцев стало два, а без того тесный проход поддался его настойчивым уговорам расслабиться.

— Гэвин, соглашайся, — нежно просит Коннор, и ловит разочарованный выдох человека в свои губы, снова толкаясь прицельно точно, вынуждая человека заскулить от удовольствия, запрокинув голову растягивающего его под себя Ричарду на плечо.

— Вы, блять, знаете, что я вам отказать не могу, — всхлипывает Гэвин, принимая третий палец, и Коннор чуть сдвигается, укладывая Гэва себе на грудь и разводя его ягодицы в стороны для Рича.

— Да, мы знаем, — мягко отвечает он и Ричард одновременно, когда второй член толкается туда же, вглубь, заставляя Гэвина задрожать.

Конечно же они знают, ведь все трое они ведут одну и ту же нечестную, грязную, развратную игру. Игру по приручению друг друга.

— Слишком! Слишком! — вскидывается Гэвин, но они гладят его, ласкают неторопливо со всех сторон, пока человек не расслабляется достаточно для того, чтобы Ричард снова толкнулся.

— Мы любим тебя, — нежно шепчет младший ему на ухо.

— Мы любим тебя, — вторит ему Коннор, целуя его губы и оставляя собственнические метки на шее.

— Вы, блять, ебнутые на всю голову, — шипит Гэвин, зажатый между ними и принимающий член третьим мощным толчком, и жмурится до слёз, кончая от обилия ощущений прямо на живот Коннора.

— Как и ты, — нежно шепчет Ричард, и они принимаются толкаться поочерёдно, заставляя Гэвина взвыть.

Не оправившийся от оргазма, растянутый, сладкий, податливый — он не может ни толком оттолкнуть их, ни притянуть, и лишь скулит запальчиво их имена, временами сжимая кольцо и без того натруженных мышц вокруг их членов, и возбуждаясь вторично, от того как сладко они дразнят простату.

Это не продолжается долго, но Гэвин успевает кончить ещё раз, совсем жидким семенем, цепляясь за них обоих одновременно и признаваясь едва слышно:

— Сволочи… Люблю вас…

Они выходят ещё осторожнее, чем погружались в него, и младший всё не может успокоиться, толкает пальцы в не закрывшееся отверстие и снова трахает Гэвина, так и не пришедшего в себя после второго оргазма, а сразу провалившегося в сладкий сон, запальчиво, по растянутым в край мышцам, наслаждаясь им единолично.

Это так похоже на первый раз вместе, только теперь Гэв не поскуливает и хнычет во сне, пока Коннор гладит уставшего человека, отвечающего на это издевательство неясными стонами, и не просыпающимся после оглушительного оргазма.

Их руки переплетаются, и Коннор ласкает себя быстрыми, рваными мазками, позволяя чужим ощущениям затопить разум, в то время как Рич склоняется к нему, вжимая Гэвина в него теснее, и ловит губы своими в ленивом, хозяйском поцелуе. Коннор отвечает напористо и жёстко, не позволяя Ричарду вести, и чувствует, как их пробирает оргазмом почти одновременно. Ещё одна причина, почему они не трахаются вместе — лишение удовольствия поймать момент чужого оргазма и впитать его. То ли дело с Гэвином, когда Ричарда накрывает первого, и он проживает собственный оргазм, а следом за ним уже Коннора, продлевая его почти таким же по силе, но приглушённым по ощущениям.

Они лежат притиснутые друг к другу, и держа человека в горячих объятиях, пока по сомкнутым в замок рукам текут лениво пакеты информации, позволяя смаковать все детали их последнего раза.

Все трое ведут свои грязные, развратные игры, потакая желаниям друг друга и заботясь о комфорте. И если это и достойно осуждения, то почему бы им должно быть не наплевать?


End file.
